


The Father

by Lylyia



Category: Mike wazowski - Fandom, Monsters Inc (2001), 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: I wasn't high while writing this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylyia/pseuds/Lylyia
Summary: Oh Sangwoo and Yoon bum are doing the dirty when they both learn secrets about each other...





	The Father

"Mmmh... Sangwooooo..."

Yoonbum moaned as Sangwoo shoved his gigantic pickle into his body. Yoonbum could feel the warmth yet coldness inside him as Sangwoo rocked him back and forth. Yoonbum was terrified yet pleasured at the same time as Sungwoo filled his asshole with his love and hate. Yoonbum moaned as Sangwoo entered him and gasped for air as he could not stand the feeling of Suagwoo's massive pickle inside him. 

"S-Sangwoo don't stop...", Yoonbum cried as he drooled over Sangwoos's thicc ass. Sangwoo kept filling him more and more and when Yoonbum thought he was going to explode... Sungwoo stopped. 

"S-s-sangwoo... why'd you stop?", Yoonbum moaned impatiently when Sangwoo got off of him and looked to the cold, dreary corner of the room they were in. 

"Yoonbum... I have something to tell you...", Sangwoo whispered gently to Yoonbum. 

"Well, what is it?", Yoongbum snapped.

Sangwoo took his powerful hands and pinned Yoonbum down onto the bed. Then, Sangwoo released his soft hands and put them against his own face. He began to tug at his flesh, deforming his daddy-like face into something new. Yoonbum screamed and ran to the light, and when he turned it on he saw...

 

his father

 

Mike Wazawski.

 

 

 

"Father?" Yoonbum asked. His head was spinning with an infinite amount of questions he wanted to ask. "Why did you leave me?"

Mike just turned away and looked out the window. Yoonbum could see a single tear shed from his massive eye. 

Yoonbum was born to a forbidden love, a human woman who loved a monster, and brought a baby to the world. When Yoonbum was 5, he remembered a letter his father left for him on his bed. Inside was a single onion slice, some mace, a singular weed, and a golden dick with the words "don't let me down you fucking disappointing bitch" engraved on the tip. 

Mike never returned.

But Yoonbum could tell Mike loved him, and Yoonbum loved Mike for that.

Yoonbum suddenly remembered he still had the golden dick, and proceeded to pull it out of his asshole. He presented it to his father and got on his hands and knees, while preparing to receive punishment from his godlike pickle. Mike only laughed when he saw this. "This is no ordinary pickle", Mike chuckled and twisted the tip of the dick. And then Yoonbum heard a rumbling noise emerge deep from within Mike, and saw his pickle split in two, and from it emerged the Kinder egg man. 

 

The kinder egg man pulled out his own pickle, which extended and pulled a warm, fresh kinder egg from his asshole. He then presented it to Yoonbum, who cradled it next to his heart. The kinder egg man went up to Yoonbum, licked his eyebrows, and bid him farewell, and crawled into the bathroom and somehow disappeared in the drain, becoming one with his home in the swamp. 

Mike looked in the mirror and noticed his body was starting to disappear, except for his green pickle. He looked at his son, still cradling the moist kinder egg. He shed one final tear for his eye, and right before he disappeared again, he muttered one last phrase to Yoonbum, his dying words....

"I still don't know if I wink or blink..."

and he was never seen again...


End file.
